elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Zambi
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Zambi lebt zur Zeit abgetrennt von den anderen Elefanten im Kral im Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno in Kantabrien (Spanien). Zambi wurde etwa 1981 im Krüger-Nationalpark in Südafrika wild geboren. Sie ist ein stoßzahnloses Tier. Sie kam anscheinend als Culling-Waise mit zwei Jahren zusammen mit der gleichaltrigen Wankie 1983 in den Zoo Wuppertal. Dort lebte bei ihrer Ankunft am 31.05.1983 die ältere Asiatische Elefantenkuh Siwa†. Nach einigen Jahren Aufenthalt im direkten Pflegerkontakt bäumte sich Zambi auf und attackierte Pfleger im Wuppertaler Zoo. Daraufhin wurde sie nach Augsburg abgegeben, wo sich ein erfahrener Elefantenpfleger ihrer annehmen will. So reiste Zambi am 03.04.1990 in den Zoo Augsburg. In Augsburg kommt sie mit den Asiatinnen Targa und Burma und ihrer Artgenossin Sabi† zusammen. Nach einem ersten Angriff auf den Pfleger, arbeitet dieser intensiv mit ihr und integriert sie in die Elefantengruppe, so dass er von ihr respektiert wird. Nach vier Jahren aber greift Zambi bei Gelegenheit einen anderen Pfleger an, der fast von ihr getötet wird. Daraufhin wird eine Haltung für die als gefährlich eingestufte Zambi gesucht, in der sie ohne Pflegerkontakt leben kann. Sie reist 1994 in den Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno, wo die No-Contact-Haltung praktiziert wird. Etlich Jahre später (2011) attackierte auch Sabi† einen Pfleger und wurde abgegeben (in den Zoo Rhenen, wo mit Duna auch eine Tochter von Zambi lebt). Zambi traf am 23.08.1994 in Cabárceno ein. Sie wird gut in die dortige Gruppe integriert und kommt vor allem gut mit dem Bullen Chisco† aus. Mit diesem paart sie sich wiederholt und bringt in Cabárceno vier Kälber zur Welt: #'Duna', weiblich, geboren am 29.12.1996. Duna wird bereits früh von ihrer Mutter getrennt und im Februar 2001 an die Reserva del Castillo de las Guardas abgegeben, wohin sie mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder Nacho† reist. 2006 reist sie weiter in den niederländischen Zoo Rhenen, wo sie heute noch lebt; 2016 wurde sie durch künstliche Befruchtung tragend. Am 20.Januar 2018 hat sie ihre Tochter Binti† geboren und zwei Tage später getötet. #Nacho†, männlich, geboren am 23.01.1999. Nacho reiste mit erst zwei Jahren im Februar 2001 zusammen mit Duna nach Castillo de las Guardas bei Sevilla, wo er schon im November 2002 stirbt; #'Emi' (Kenia), weiblich, geboren am 14.08.2001. Emi wuchs in Cabárceno auf und lebt heute noch mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester Infinita im Park. Sie ist das dritte Kalb von Zambi innerhalb von fünf Jahren. Im August 2017 gebar sie ein gesundes Kuhkalb, das sie wegen der Eifersucht von Zambi nicht annahm. Es wird mit der Flasche aufgezogen; #'Infinita', weiblich, geboren am 03.05.2005. Auch Infinita blieb bei ihrer Mutter und lebt weiterhin in Cabárceno. Sie kam nur wenige Wochen nach dem Tod ihres Vaters zur Welt. Am 04.12.2015 brachte Infinita mit ca. zehneinhalb Jahren ihr erstes Jungtier zur Welt das sie aber nicht annahm. Trotz Bemühungen, es mit der Flasche groß zu ziehen, verstarb es 2016. Am 26.7.2018 brachte sie einen kleinen Bullen zur Welt, den sie annahm. Zambi hat bisher keine weiteren Kälber geboren, nachdem Chisco† gestorben war. Sie soll sehr stark auf ihn ausgerichtet gewesen sein, dessen Lieblingskuh sie war. Schon zu dieser Zeit wurde ihr bescheinigt, eine Rolle als Leitkuh übernehmen zu können. Nach dem Tod von Chisco† im April 2005 gab es zunächst keinen Zuchtbullen mehr in Cabárceno, bis aus dem Tiergarten Schönbrunn in Wien Pambo† nach Kantabrien gebracht wurde. Allerdings wurde berichtet, Zambi habe keinen Zyklus mehr. Es wird auch berichtet, Zambi habe unterstützend eingegriffen, als die kranke Cristina, die nicht auf die Beine kam und von ihrer Familie abgelehnt wurdeCabárceno logra de nuevo sacar adelante a una elefanta rechazada por la madre, auf www.soitu.esLa elefanta Cris cumple un año y se encuentra en perfecto estado en Cabárceno (Cantabria), auf www.europapress.es. Zambi hat inzwischen die Führung einer der beiden Kuh- und Kälbergruppen in Cabárceno übernommen neben der seit 1990 dort lebenden Penny aus dem Longleat Safaripark in England. Zu Zambi'''s Gruppe gehören neben ihren Töchtern Emi und Infinita auch die ebenfalls als "gefährlich" eingeschätzte und aus einem deutschen Zoo (Zoo Dresden) abgegebene Gustl† und deren Tochter Brisa, die wahrscheinlich von dem 2001 in Cabárceno gestorbenen Bullen '''Cita† gezeugt wurde. Gustl† starb im März 2013. Nach einer Attacke von Zambi. Über das Schicksal Zambi'''s gab es eine Reportage in der Reihe "37°" im ZDF37° - Zambi, auf www.tierschutzinfo.deZambi - ein Elefant wehrt sich gegen die Gitterhaft, auf www.bz-berlin.de. Nach der Geburt ihrer Enkelin Cantabria† am 04.12.2015 durch ihre Tochter '''Infinita hat Zambi dieses Kalb adoptiert und von Infinita ferngehalten, so dass Cantabria† nicht nur Angriffe ihrer Mutter erleiden, sondern auch - vergebens - mit der Hand aufgezogen werden musste. Sie starb bereits am 20.02.2016. Da auch ihre zweite Enkelin nicht von ihrer Mutter angenommen wurde und Zambi erneut Eifersucht zeigte, lebt sie seit August 2017 in einer Extra Time (Kral) ohne direkten Kontakt zu anderen Elefanten, was für Zambi sehr bedauernswert ist. Bislang wurde Zambie von jeder ihrer drei Töchter einmal Großmutter, doch keine ihrer Töchter nahm das Kalb an; Duna in Rhenen tötete es sogar.Einzig Infinita nahm ihr zweites Kalb das im Juli 2018 geboren wurde an.Sie lebt mit ihm allerdings abgetrennt der Herde. Literatur *Die Afrikanischen Elefanten im größten Zoo-Park der Welt, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 1 (März 2002), S. 1-9. *Erika Göttsche: 21 Jahre Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 20 (Dez. 2011), S. 3-7. Weblinks *Zambi at Cabarceno Zoo Obregon (Parque de la Naturaleza de Cabarceno), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Bild: 1983, Bild von Zambi mit Siwa und Wankie im Zoo Wuppertal auf www.scheeba-fotos.de. *Cabarceno – die Rettung für „»Zambi«, Informationen des Vereins Elefanten-Schutz Europa e.V. auf www.european-elephant-group.com. *Zambi, Informationen zu Zambi in Augsburg (vermutlich Beschreibung zur ZDF-Dokumentation) auf www.tigerforum.de. *Parque de la Naturaleza de Cabarceno, Spain, Bericht über die Abgabe von Zambis beiden ersten Kälbern auf www.izn.org.uk. *Parque de la Naturaleza de Cabarceno, Spain, Bericht zur dritten Geburt bei Zambi auf www.izn.org.uk. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Südafrika Kategorie:Kruger National Park Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Zoo Wuppertal Kategorie:Zoo Augsburg Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Leitkuh